Ditto (Earth-68)
This is the version of Ditto that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Ditto is a Splixson from Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. He has the Omnitrix on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance, until Omniverse, where he gets the Omniverse appearance. In Argit 10, Ditto has the Omniverse appearance, but has an orange jumpsuit instead of green. For his Dimension 23 appearance, look at Gemini Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Ditto. His duplicating powers are usually associated with dividing. Weaknesses Same as canon Ditto. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Ditto appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. He is the least used of the original 10, as he's replaced by newer, stronger forms. He is destroyed by Eon, but is restored to the Omnitrix by Azmuth in Map of Infinity (John Smith 10). By John * Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * A Small Problem (John Smith 10) * The Omnitrix * Camp Fear (John Smith 10) * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) By Kevin * John 10,000 (episode) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (destroyed by Eon) Galactic Battle * Deep (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Prisoner (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Eon (episode) (first re-appearance) * Pacifista (episode) * Ambush (John Smith 10) * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John * Ninja (John Smith 10) (flashback) * War Game Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone * Fifth Battles (first re-appearance) Ancient Times By Ahmad15 in John's body * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker * Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) * H.I.V.E. Five * Kyoshi Island * The Waterbending Scroll * In the Shadows Kingdom Hearts * Enchanted Dominion (first re-appearance) * The Grid Omniverse * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) * Vilgax Goes Screech * For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Return of the Gods (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 (x2) * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 * Fated Battle Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Ditto that is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Demyx * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 By Kairi * 100 Acre Wood Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Ditto attacks John in the Null Void, looking for escaped prisoners. Appearances In Wild * The Goblins By John * Break Out * Break In * Chocobo Races (x2) * For the Children (goes Ultimate) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use Ditto's powers without transforming into it. * Little Red Headed Girl Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Ditto, renamed Argit-Ditto, is one of Argit's aliens. * Argit 10 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 Gemini Man (John 23: Megaman) Gemini Man is the version of Ditto that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He has the Blue Mega-Tech armor on his body, with his head fins being blue as well. He still has the sensory nodes all over his body, except on his left hand, which is the Mega Buster. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In addition to his regular cloning abilities, Gemini Man can utilize the cloning process with the Mega Buster to create weapons. He can use the Gemini Chain, which him cloning himself partially in chain originating from the Mega Buster, or even fire clones in a spherical form from the buster, resembling projectiles. Appearances * Diffusing the Sun * Cybeast Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Ditto is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ditto is an alien that is available to several different characters. When used by Argit, he is known as Argit-Ditto. By Ben * The Spirit of Caring By Argit (as Argit-Ditto) * Omni Crew Origins: Argit (accidental transformation; intended alien was Argit-Terraspin) See also * Ditto Grade * Will-o-Ditto * Dittoneir * Gemini Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cat Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Splixsons Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens